


Partage

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Meta, Multi, Open Relationships, Sexual freedom, Short One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, love tangle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffel, Mahleen, Vurdah : amies, amantes. Entre elles, un Maitre-Loup aux cheveux d'argent, provoquant désir, amour, plaisir et jalousie.<br/>2ème vignette : Se fermer ou non des portes. 3ème : L'absence de choix ? <br/>4ème : Avant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ruffel/Mahleen/Vurdah/Skywise, Skywise/Cutter  (Le Mage, Finelame)  
>  **Genre :** grosse pagaille de sentiments  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Wendy et Richard Pini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité :** après l’arrivée des Maîtres-Loups à Sorrow’s End, avant le départ de Cutter dans sa première Quête ; basé sur le one-shot « [The Heart’s Way](http://www.elfquest.com/comic_viewer.php?fd=/gallery/OnlineComics/IABB/_ElfQuest%20-%20In%20All%20But%20Blood_page=1#_50#) »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Certains loups mâles s’amusent parfois entre eux, a dit Skywise. Cela n’était pas venu à l’esprit de ces demoiselles avant de rencontrer les Maîtres-Loups, et pourtant... pourtant, les ébats entre elfes du même sexe, elles connaissaient ça fort bien. Ruffel, Mahleen et Vurdah s’étaient lassées de ces messieurs depuis longtemps. Elles ont fait le tour de garçons disponibles au Village du Soleil, n’en ont Reconnu aucun, n’en trouvé aucun à leur goût non plus pour rester avec pour toujours, même sans Reconnaissance. Elles préfèrent s’amuser à trois.  
Ou le préféraient, jusqu’à l’arrivée des Maîtres-Loups. De la chair fraîche, un jeune loup fort séduisant tout prêt à jouer avec elles... toutes trois à la fois. Un don du ciel !

Vurdah s’en est totalement entichée. Mahleen voit en lui la possibilité d’avoir un enfant... quant à garder le père auprès d’elle ensuite, elle ne sait pas encore ; depuis bien longtemps, les garçons passent entre leurs bras mais c’est avec ses deux amies qu’elle reste, au final. Ruffel, elle, ne se voit pas mère, mais le Maître-Loup aux cheveux d’argent lui plaît décidément.  
Les Maîtres-Loups ne sont pas les seuls à tout partager. Il y a quelque chose entre elles trois qui leur appartient en propre. Elles aiment accueillir un mâle au milieu de leur cercle, mais au final... Lorsque les Maîtres-Loups s’en repartiront à l’aventure, Skywise avec eux, elles le regretteront... puis se consoleront très bien juste entre elles trois, sans personne d’autre. De toute façon, Skywise n’aime que Cutter ; il joue avec les filles, seulement les filles, mais son cœur est lié à celui de son Chef et ami. Aussi bizarre que ça leur semble, elles ne peuvent rien y faire, qu’accepter et jouer avec lui sans conséquence.

Vurdah n’avait juste jamais considéré leur trio comme de l’amour : seulement, comme cela arrive tellement souvent chez les elfes, comme de l’amitié améliorée. Depuis son chagrin et sa colère causés par son désir trop exclusif de Skywise, elle s’interroge sur les sentiments de ses deux compagnes. Si elles l’ont blessée sans le savoir, dans leur concours autour de lui, comment être sûre qu’elle-même ne leur pas fait de mal, à la même occasion ?  
He bien, conclut-elle après réflexion : en leur demandant, tout simplement. C’est ce que lui aurait conseillé Leetah, sans nul doute. Et s’il y a le moindre problème, elles en discuteront. C’est ce que font les amies et les amours, non ? Et cela, les Maîtres-Loups ne le leur changeront pas.


	2. Ouverture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devant un choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ouverture  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vurdah/Skywise/Mahleen/Ruffel, mention de Leetah  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de WaRP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sa poigne se ferme. »  
> d’après Papy_1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The heart’s way_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Se fermer des portes simplement par dépit n’est pas une solution, a dit la Guérisseuse.

Vurdah avait l’impression qu’elle n’avait rien fermé, que son dépit venait que Skywise lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Puis après avoir réfléchi, elle dut admettre la position inverse.  
À la porte de la hutte où il s’ébat joyeusement avec Ruffel et Mahleen, elle s’arrête un instant pour les contempler. Le rideau de perles laisse passer tous les sons, et permet de deviner les formes.

Le plaisir pour le plaisir ne la tente pas, aujourd’hui. Mais son plaisir et son bonheur sont avec eux.


	3. Choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chacun et tout le monde, en toute liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous les goûts et les couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** meta/tous ?  
>  **Genre :** sexual freedom!  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l’absence de choix » sur 31_jours > il y a... longtemps ?  
>  **Prompt :** terminé pour le New Bang!   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le monde des Elfes offre à chacun une telle abondance de plaisirs… Même au sein d’une petite tribu, les êtres diffèrent. Alors quand plusieurs se rencontrent !   
Tailles, formes, couleurs, tempéraments… et tous ne restent pas figés avec le temps. Les possibilités se renouvellent et se multiplient. 

Choisir c’est perdre en liberté, c’est se priver de toutes les autres options : pourquoi s’arrêter sur une seule ?

Entre amis de cœur et de corps et partenaires de Reconnaissance, si l’on s’entend aussi bien à trois qu’entre deux, autant rester à trois !

Dans la Reconnaissance même, quand elle arrive entre deux partenaires qui n’auraient pas pensé se choisir spontanément, une fois acceptée elle mène à la découverte de quelque chose de plus formidable qu’ils n’auraient imaginé. 

Elle ne ferme pas définitivement la porte aux autres. S’il y aura toujours un partenaire privilégié, un être particulier parmi les autres auquel on se lie vie et âme, le cœur reste libre de papillonner et les corps s’attirent à leur guise. 

Les Elfes savent tout partager, aller de l’un à l’autre, pour avoir les unes et les autres, tour à tour ou en même temps, partir et revenir… La seule règle est de ne faire souffrir personne.


	4. Amies, amantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mes amies, mes amantes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Ruffel/Mahleen/Vurdah  
>  **Genre :** free love  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de WaRP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 26, « _a polyamorous couple_ » pour Femslash February (un couple à trois ou plus)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Heart’s Way_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

À Sorrow’s End, la vie est douce est sûre. Voici des siècles que les Elfes n’ont plus connu de famine, et depuis qu’ils ont une Guérisseuse parmi eux, ni blessure ni maladie ne les menace, sauf accident rarissime. Comme si peu d’Elfes meurent et si rarement, fort peu de bébés naissent. On n’en a plus vu de nouveau depuis… oh, au moins. La Reconnaissance arrive encore, alors même que leur peuple n’a plus besoin de nom de conscience depuis des générations, mais là encore, elle est fort rare. Elle est pourtant restée parmi leurs légendes et les esprits impressionnables y rêvent parfois.   
Mais la plupart, plus réalistes, se contentent parfaitement de l’amour sans contrainte, inépuisable.   
Les paires et les triades se font et se défont au gré des envies. Certaines s’établissent, peut-être pas pour la vie, mais pour des siècles et des siècles et vont peu voir ailleurs. D’autres partagent une hutte et une couche largement ouverte. 

Ruffel, Mahleen et Vurdah sont de celles qui se retrouvent fréquemment. Sans passer toutes leurs journées ni toutes leurs nuits ensemble, elles s’adorent et se préfèrent entre toutes et tous. Tous les Elfes ont goûté aux deux genres et à presque tous les membres de la tribu, famille proche exceptée, au moins une fois, pour voir, par curiosité. La plupart préfèrent le sexe opposé, un nombre certain balance de façon égale entre les deux, plus rares sont ceux qui s’en tiennent surtout au leur.   
Et elles… partagent leurs joies fréquentes, leurs rares peines, leurs nuits à deux tour à tour, à trois toutes ensemble, et parfois à quatre ou cinq quand l’envie leur prend d’inviter un garçon. Ou deux. Ou une autre fille. Si elles sont toutes d’accord.   
Quel délice d’être à la fois amies de cœur chères et compagnes de chair !


End file.
